


Synopsis: Indiscretions

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Meta, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:59:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Synopsis: Indiscretions

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Indiscretions

**INDISCRETIONS**

This is the second episode without Duncan MacLeod, but this one is a winner. Although Duncan does not actually appear, his influence is strongly felt by Joe and Methos, two of his closest friends. It is obvious that Duncan has dramatically affected their beliefs and behavior. 

The Watcher and the Old Guy discover a common bond when past indiscretions rear up to bite their respective butts. In both cases, their dilemmas stem from not keeping their pants zipped or buttoned in the presence of alluring females. Joe, when he was a fledgling Watcher and Methos when he lived as Dr. Benjamin Adams in New Orleans, 190 years ago. 

Boys will be boys! 

**_New Characters:_**

**AMY THOMAS** \- A new Watcher on her first field assignment. She's Joe's biological daughter, only now learning the truth. 

**MORGAN WALKER** \- nasty Immortal, deals in slavery, both then and now. 

**BECK** \- his assistant. 

**STEIN** \- his driver. 

**CHARLOTTE** \- beautiful slave, 'owned' by Walker in the early 1800's, had a fling with Methos in his guise as Dr. Benjamin Adams. She paid with her life. 

**TONI and MARISA** \- Two models, who think they are off to an exotic shoot in Marrakech, but Walker has other plans for them. 

* * *

Road Outside Paris 

Three models sit-   
In the limo's rear seat,   
Anticipating-   
A trip, oh so neat.   
Toni, Marisa-   
Are a spirited pair,   
But the blonde in the middle-   
Is too stoned to care. 

Six weeks, paid expenses-   
Exotic Marrakech,   
Hoping they won't-   
Have to bare too much flesh.   
For models their age-   
Getting jobs can be tough,   
Everyone wants-   
Anorexic young stuff. 

Stein watches and listens,   
As he drives them on.   
Notes that the blonde-   
Is pretty far-gone.   
They arrive at the airstrip,   
Where Walker, with Beck-   
Are waiting to send them-   
Off on their trek. 

Amy is watching,   
Recording it all.   
Two models get out,   
Third remains in a sprawl,   
Beck takes the two-   
To meet their new 'client,'   
They walk to the hangar,   
Curious but compliant. 

Stein says to Walker-   
'What about _her?_ '   
They drag the blonde out,   
She still does not stir.   
'Dead weight,' says Walker,   
'Sweet dreams,' Stein is chilling.   
Amy's tape will reflect-   
A cold-blooded killing. 

Later, Another Part of Paris   
Outside an Abbey 

As Methos walks out-   
From safe Holy Ground,   
He's warned by the Buzz-   
There's an Immie around.   
A blast from the past,   
Highly unpleasant,   
Morgan Walker now challenges-   
Him in the present. 

'The good Doctor Adams!   
We've business to finish.'   
'Don't think so,' says Methos-   
His smile a mite thinnish.   
'A coward you were,   
And, will always be,   
Let's do what we must-   
In strict privacy.' 

Methos walks to his Rover.   
Any fight now aborted,   
Walker stares grimly,   
His challenge is thwarted.   
True to his credo,   
Methos drives away.   
'Live and grow stronger,   
Fight some other day.' 

Le Blues Bar 

Amy's discussion-   
With Joe is intense.   
'I cannot believe-   
That I was so dense!   
Enter a model,   
Exit a slave,   
If you don't shape up,   
You're dumped in a grave.' 

'I stood and _watched_ \-   
While that woman was _shot!_ '   
'You observe, and record...   
And interfere....Not!'   
Joe's trying to bolster-   
Her lost confidence,   
But she is confused-   
By recent events. 

'Joe, why would someone-   
Tenth in her class-   
Get the first field assignment,   
Why the free pass?   
Did _you_ pull some strings?'   
She's sure she knows why-   
And wants to see how-   
Much he'll deny. 

'At the Academy,   
Your mother and I-   
Were classmates...and friends....'   
Amy says, that won't fly.   
'When my father died,   
I found what was true,   
My mother was staring-   
At a photo of _you._ ' 

'I wasn't sure-   
That you even knew...   
About me but you...   
You did, didn't you?'   
Why didn't you tell me...   
Of your indiscretion?   
Why do you think...   
I chose this profession?' 

Joe is in torment,   
Watching her hurry-   
Out of the bar,   
His face creased with worry,   
Pain and regrets...   
In his mouth a dry taste-   
Like ashes. How much-   
Of their lives did he waste? 

Can anyone deepen-   
Joe's feeling of gloom?   
Indeed, there he stands-   
In Dawson's back room...   
Invading Joe's laptop-   
In search of a file...   
Methos! Joe hasn't-   
Seen _him_ for a while. 

'What the hell are you doing?'   
'I'll just be a minute.'   
(Checking Joe's database,   
What he's after is in it.)   
Joe asks where he's been-   
Irritated and bitchy,   
He's not heard from Methos-   
Since they all lost Richie. 

'Here and there. Where's MacLeod?'   
Now Joe's REALLY pissed!   
No way to explain-   
What the Old Guy has missed.   
Joe slams down the cover,   
Watcher files are a no-no,   
When Mac was in trouble,   
Methos was a no-show. 

'So, MacLeod?' Methos still-   
Treats it all as routine.   
'MacLeod is in London-   
Seeing Claudia Jardine,   
She's giving a concert-   
At Prince Albert Hall.'   
Methos sighs and gives in,   
He'll tell Dawson all. 

'Morgan Walker's the Immie-   
I'm looking for, Joe.'   
'There are other good ways-   
To hunt him, you know.'   
'I don't want to _hunt_ him,   
I want to _avoid_ him.'   
'And what did you do'-   
Dawson asks, 'that annoyed him?' 

Flashback, New Orleans, 1808   
Apartment of Captain Morgan Walker 

Charlotte is grateful-   
That Doc Adams gave...   
Of his precious time-   
To help a poor slave.   
Her brother was ill,   
Now his fever has broken,   
Could the good doctor stay?   
She's very outspoken. 

'Charlotte, are you...   
Flirting with me?'   
'Yes,' she confesses.   
'Captain Walker's at sea...   
Is that all right?'   
Doc grins, 'Fine with me,'   
Then proceeds to treat Charlotte-   
With intense therapy. 

But, Walker returned-   
To shore three days early,   
Now on his way home-   
Passing slaves, grim and surly.   
A sailor accosts him,   
Concern in his eyes,   
'Two slaves broke their chains-   
To raid our supplies!' 

Walker follows the sailor,   
With two pistols primed.   
The slaves are hauled out,   
Filth-covered, begrimed.   
Two shots for each.   
'No one steals from me!   
Least of all, my own cargo.'   
He declares, heartlessly. 

Doc Adams and Charlotte-   
Have paused to recover.   
He's proven to be-   
A vigorous lover.   
'At least, let me feed you,   
He's still at sea.'   
'For how long?' asks Doc,   
'Three days,' answers she. 

Doc's kissing her shoulders,   
Fine-boned, soft and trim...   
When he senses the captain,   
Just as Walker feels him.   
Doc leaps out of bed,   
Clad only in pants,   
Grabs up his clothes,   
So much for romance! 

She can't understand-   
Why her Benjamin's fleeing.   
He says, 'Walker's back!'   
Without ever seeing-   
The captain, who's rushing-   
Back to his room.   
'Don't leave me,' she sobs   
Left forlorn in the gloom. 

Present Day, Joe's Backroom 

'You gotta be out-   
Of your mind,' complains Joe.   
'You think that because-   
Two centuries ago-   
You lowered your pants-   
That gives you the right-   
To the _Chronicles?_ '   
'Yes...I _did_ think it might.' 

'You'd let _MacLeod_ look,   
If he asked you to.'   
'Well, I know MacLeod-   
And, he's not like you.   
It isn't my job...'   
Says Joe, 'And I don't-   
Have to make your life easier,   
And Methos, I won't.' 

'Don't involve with Immortals!   
Does the Watcher's oath state.   
No compromise, Joe-   
Would you tolerate.   
Your precious ethics-   
No leeways permit,   
But, we both know-   
You're a big hypocrite!' 

They glare at each other,   
'Get out,' orders Joe.   
His tone leaves no doubt-   
That Methos should go.   
When he leaves in disgust,   
Joe pauses to wonder...   
Scratching his head-   
Was this a big blunder? 

The Street 

Walker can sense-   
That he's being tailed.   
Amy's so focused,   
She's easily nailed.   
He hides 'round corner,   
Where she cannot see...   
Grabs her neck when she passes,   
'Looking for me?' 

Walker's Place 

Now comes the grilling,   
She's brave enough,   
But, he has her recorder,   
And won't buy her bluff.   
Then her notebook refers-   
To her 'Slimeball Immortal,'   
'Not flattering.' 'But accurate.'   
He dissolves in a chortle. 

Joe's 

Joe has been calling-   
Amy's answering machine.   
She's late checking in.   
Something grave, unforeseen-   
Must have delayed her.   
Joe is filled with unease.   
He repeats to her tape...   
'Where've you been? Call me please.' 

Walker's Place 

She's forced to endure-   
Walker's recital-   
How he 'helps' older models-   
To still remain vital.   
'Their skin sags, the lids droop,   
The wrinkles attack,   
Nobody wants them,   
Except on their back' 

'So you SELL them?' He sighs.   
'What you think is morality-   
Will change with the times,   
As does your legality.   
Slavery, in my time-   
Was deemed cost efficient,   
Amy observes-   
He's a mental deficient. 

'Some respect for your elders-   
Would be good to learn...   
What's this?' Her tattoo-   
Has aroused his concern.   
'A birthmark.' She lies.   
In her spunk, he's delighting,   
'Bravado in a woman-   
Is very exciting.' 

'One name you refer to-   
No entry, without him-   
In your notebook or tapes,   
We must talk about him.   
Joe Dawson, who is he?'   
Now Amy feels chilled.   
Anything that she says-   
Could get them both killed. 

The Street 

Methos is packing-   
His Rover to go,   
A car's pulling up-   
He's annoyed to see Joe.   
Joe asks where he's going,   
'Next stage out of Dodge,   
But Joe hasn't come-   
To say, 'Bon voyage.' 

'Methos, I'm worried.'   
'Aren't we all?'   
'This new Watcher, Amy-   
Is late with her call.'   
Methos looks bored.   
'She's watching your guy.'   
Methos regains interest-   
As a car stops nearby. 

'What guy?' 'Morgan Walker.'   
Now Methos recalls-   
That night in his past,   
Its memory appalls.   
His impulsive dalliance,   
In a moment of passion-   
Was ended abruptly-   
In a horrific fashion. 

Flashback, New Orleans, 1808 

Captain Walker bursts in,   
Seeing Charlotte disheveled,   
'Who's here?' 'No one, Sir.'   
He can see she has reveled.   
'Who's been in my _BED?_ '   
' _No_ one, I swear!'   
'Tell me who he is!'   
(Frightened) 'No one was there!' 

But over his head,   
In the flesh, is the proof.   
Methos has fled-   
Barely clad, to the roof.   
As he flees, he throws on-   
His shirt and his vest,   
Climbing down to the street,   
He's entirely dressed. 

But upstairs, poor Charlotte-   
Does not fare so well.   
From Walker, she's getting-   
A foretaste of hell.   
'You're my woman! You love me!   
You I chose and I saved!'   
She's sobbing and screaming-   
'No, I am _enslaved!_ ' 

'You _liar!_ ' He screams-   
At the poor frightened lass,   
Shoving her through the window-   
Smashing the glass-   
Down the sloped roof-   
With a horrible sound-   
Her hurtling body-   
Collides with the ground. 

Methos is dumbstruck-   
At this cruel display   
He cradles her head-   
As she passes away.   
Such a sweet loving soul,   
But he will not attack.   
Fighting with Walker-   
Will not bring her back. 

Walker blames the good doctor,   
'It's your fault she's dead,'   
' _You_ killed her,' says Methos   
'I took her to bed.'   
' _Fight_ me!' 'I'll pass.'   
'Damn you! Stand and fight!'   
'Some other time.'   
And he's lost in the night. 

Present Day, By the Range Rover 

Beck and Stein sit observing-   
As Methos tells Joe...   
'You don't _know_ he has her,   
Besides, I must go...   
Go ask your buddies,   
The Watchers, or cops...'   
He's angry with Joe,   
Pulling out all the stops. 

'You'll think of something,'   
Says Methos, disdainful.   
'METHOS!' Yells Joe,   
This rancor is painful.   
Not hearing the words,   
Beck and Stein tensely sit-   
In their car, trying hard-   
To make sense of it. 

Joe needs Methos now-   
How Methos well knows it,   
'Sounds like interference,'   
Joe's hurt, and he shows it.   
Then Methos directs-   
Joe's attention elsewhere,   
'That car down the street,   
Since you've come, it's sat there.' 

Joe pulls a gun,   
Then walks toward the car,   
Methos springs to join him-   
Before he gets far.   
'I wouldn't advise this,'   
Snaps Joe, 'Yeah, I know.'   
Then Stein opens fire-   
Directly at Joe. 

The Old Guy's reflexes-   
Now save the day.   
His chest takes the slug,   
While Joe moves away.   
Dawson shoots Stein,   
Then Methos revives...   
Gets Joe in the Rover,   
Full-speed, off he drives. 

Walker's Office 

A frustrated Walker-   
On the phone has his say,   
'A guy with no legs-   
You let get away??'   
Beck relates how Joe's friend-   
Was dead, then awoke,   
Walker: 'What did he look like,   
This miracle bloke?' 

On a Lonely Road 

Joe's fuming... 'Will you-   
Turn this car around?'   
'There are _bullets_ back there.'   
'Doc's' logic is sound.   
Joe's waving his gun!   
Methos looks astonished,   
He just saved Joe's life,   
Now he's being admonished! 

'With you, or without you...'   
Warns Joe, 'I'm returning!'   
'To do _what?_ ' Asks Methos.   
Now _he's_ the one burning!   
'I've got to find Amy,'   
Pleads Joe, then his frown-   
Becomes a faint smile.   
The car's slowing down! 

Joe's thankful that Methos-   
Acquiesced to his bidding.   
Then, 'We're out of gas.'   
'You've got to be _kidding!_ '   
'I didn't prepare-   
For a cross-country trek.'   
Each would love to be throttling-   
The other one's neck. 

Joe finds the gas can,   
Begins the long walk.   
'Stupid,' says Methos,   
With a petulant squawk.   
'Let _me_ carry that...   
At least we've good weather.'   
Joe gruffly declines,   
But, they walk off together. 

Later 

Trying to hitch,   
Joe shows how it's done.   
No car stopped for Methos,   
Joe stops his first one.   
'Technique,' he brags.   
Methos: 'Technique, my ass.'   
Joe tells the kind driver,   
'We're out of gas.' 

Gas Station 

Beck and Stein found the Rover.   
While toward town they vault,   
Joe argues with Methos,   
'It's mostly your fault,   
If you'd whacked that guy-   
When you had the chance,   
Amy never would be-   
In this circumstance.' 

'You sent a rookie-   
Out into the field,   
Well aware, from the past-   
It has been revealed-   
That a Watcher who's sloppy-   
Is often found dead.'   
Joe's can's filled with gas,   
And his heart's filled with dread. 

Joe now glances up,   
Oh no! There's that car-   
Cruising right past-   
The block, where they are!   
Beck and Stein see them too,   
When they shoot at the pair-   
Their friendly Samaritan-   
Hauls butt of there. 

Nearby a warehouse-   
Convenient, deserted...   
The kind where directors-   
Have always diverted-   
Highlander action-   
Since the Series' inception,   
And this episode-   
Will prove no exception. 

Methos covers Joe,   
Takes aim and unloads-   
At a pile of gas cans,   
And, when it explodes-   
He follows Joe in,   
Locks up behind them,   
Joe, breathless...observes-   
Short wait, till they find them. 

Methos has news-   
That sounds even worse.   
'We're out of clips.'   
His reaction's adverse,   
'I should be flying-   
High up where clouds billow,   
With a succulent steak,   
And a comfy plump pillow.' 

'I appreciate this.'   
Joe feels he must say.   
Now where's Methos going?   
'The old fashioned way-   
Is how I'll proceed,'   
Methos beefs grudgingly,   
'Since there's no alternative-   
That I can see.' 

' _I'm_ going with you!'   
States Joe resolutely.   
Methos's reaction....   
Negative, absolutely.   
'You're out of bullets...   
And...' (needling Joe)...   
'You're _not_ very quick-   
On your feet, as you know.' 

'Well, I'm gonna do-   
What I have to!' flares Joe.   
Methos asks, 'Is there something-   
_Else,_ I should know?   
Every day Watchers put-   
Their lives on the line...'   
Says Joe, 'None of them-   
Is a daughter of mine.' 

Methos gets the picture,   
Now more sympathetic.   
Not enough time to be-   
Apologetic,   
'Cause the slam of a door-   
Means that the bad-   
Guys have arrived,   
'I'll be back, _Dad._ ' 

With a crowbar he's found-   
Methos takes Beck out.   
Confiscating Beck's gun-   
Gives him more clout.   
He steals after Stein,   
Then of all things...   
In the quiet dark gloom...   
Joe's cell phone rings! 

Walker's on the line,   
'You've made me unhappy.'   
He makes sure that Amy-   
Talks to her, 'Pappy.'   
Amy shows guts,   
(DNA traits will tell),   
'You tell him,' (to Joe),   
'He can go straight to _hell!_ ' 

'AMY!' screams Joe...   
At the sound of her voice.   
Walker's back on the line,   
Offering Joe a choice.   
Doc Adams for Amy,   
'Let's have a trade.'   
A horrific decision,   
But, it must be made. 

Methos finds Stein,   
Fooling him with a trick.   
From Methos' gun-   
There's a loud empty click.   
The chamber is empty!   
Out of bullets, hooray!   
Stein laughs until he-   
Is blasted away. 

Joe's finished the deal-   
As Methos comes back.   
Both guns, Methos has,   
He's a real crackerjack.   
'Even left us their car keys,'   
Then, alert to Joe's tone,   
Methos asks, nonchalantly....   
'Who's on the phone?' 

'Jack Bender, an old-   
Watcher buddy, of mine,   
On Walker's location-   
He has a line.   
The old power station,   
This evening at six,   
Walker's got Amy with him.'   
(In his craw, the lie sticks). 

Later, Highway to Chartres 

'Does she know you're her dad?'   
'She figured it out.'   
'You didn't tell her?'   
Joe's wrestling with doubt,   
Does he have the right-   
For the sake of his daughter-   
To set Methos up-   
For potential slaughter? 

As if Methos knows...   
He says, without pause-   
'The fact that I saved-   
Your life, shouldn't cause-   
You to be influenced-   
To confide in me, Joe.'   
Joe sighs, tells the Old One-   
What he wants to know. 

'First year in Academy,   
Met her mom there...   
She was married,' Joe stops.   
Methos spurs him to share.   
'One night we worked late,   
Had dinner, some drinks...   
And she got pregnant.'   
Methos barely blinks. 

'Just when I thought-   
I knew the _real_ Joe...   
You didn't tell her?'   
'She didn't have to know.   
Her mom loved her husband,   
Amy loved her dad,   
Better screw up one life,   
Than make all four sad.' 

'Thanks, Joe,' grins Methos,   
'You've shown openly-   
Trust, like a friend-   
You've confided in me...   
In these past few hours,   
We've formed a new bond.'   
Methos keeps smiling,   
How can Joe respond? 

'Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...'   
Joe's conscience is showing.   
Methos picks at it,   
And, the tension keeps growing.   
'Who would have thought...'   
Teases Methos, '...in the end-   
That a Watcher would be-   
My very best friend?' 

Six o'clock, Outside the Abandoned Power Station   
Chartres 

'Joe, we are really-   
A very good team,   
Like Scully and Mulder.'   
Methos' eyes gleam.   
'Sipowicz and Simone.'   
'Whatever,' snaps Joe.   
'Caligula, Incitatus...   
Was his horse, as you know.' 

'Will you _shut up?_ '   
Joe cannot take it.   
This isn't his style,   
He can't even fake it.   
'It's a trap,' he owns up,   
'Walker's in there. He said-   
We walk in; I shoot you...   
Then he takes your head.' 

'He said he'll kill Amy.'   
(Joe will die, if he does it).   
Methos pats Dawson's shoulder,   
'That wasn't so bad was it?'   
Joe stares at Methos-   
With stark disbelief...   
'You _knew?_ ' 'But of course!'   
To their mutual relief. 

'How did you know?'   
'Joe, you don't reveal-   
Watchers first and last names,   
You did not want to squeal-   
To them about Amy-   
No help you'd solicit,   
Now one of them phones-   
With info, explicit.' 

'Then there's this thing-   
You do with your face,   
Scrunching it up,'   
Joe recoils in disgrace,   
'Why'd you drag this thing out?'   
'I'm easily amused.'   
'Bonding, my _ass!_ '   
Grumbles Joe, unenthused. 

Inside the Station 

Walker comes out with Amy-   
In front, as his shield,   
'Three's a crowd, Walker!'   
But, Walker won't yield.   
'Where's Dawson?' Demanding,   
'Right here.' Joe's gun cocks,   
'Shoot _her_...I shoot _you._   
Then your head is the Doc's.' 

Methos draws his long sword,   
'Take Amy and go...   
It's between me and him.'   
Amy dashes to Joe.   
They embrace, and Joe says-   
To Methos, 'See you later.'   
Walker draws out his blade,   
His joy can't be greater. 

'Almost two hundred years,   
Now I'll have my reward,'   
'Does 'compulsive-obsessive'-   
Strike any chord?'   
They lunge at each other,   
But after beginning-   
It certainly looks-   
Like Walker is winning. 

Walker's blade's at his throat!   
Is the Ancient One through?   
But he's learned to invent-   
Some tricks, one or two.   
Close to their struggle-   
Are live generators.   
Electrical shocks-   
Are great motivators. 

Inserting his sword,   
The voltage tremendous-   
Flings them apart-   
With a power stupendous.   
Swords ripped from their grasp,   
Each thrown on his back,   
They struggle to rise,   
And, resume their attack. 

Methos' eyes-   
Hold a cold, steely glint.   
The expression he wears-   
Gives us a hint-   
How it was, long ago-   
When he fought for his living,   
Killing all in his path,   
No remorse or misgiving. 

He calls on that past.   
From his gut blasts a roar,   
We've never heard Methos-   
Make that sound before.   
An enraged savage beast,   
Of reason devoid,   
A merciless foe-   
You'd want to avoid. 

He charges at Walker-   
Still roaring that sound,   
Then rotates his sword-   
Till it points at the ground.   
He parries two strokes,   
Then Walker is cut,   
Falling down on his knees,   
Clutching his gut. 

Walker's hair, he yanks back,   
Now his throat is exposed,   
Methos lets his foe know-   
The grave error, he supposed.   
'Just because I don't like-   
To fight, doesn't mean-   
That I can't!' says the Ancient,   
Slicing down, he cuts clean. 

To the Quickening's fury-   
He extends his arms wide,   
Standing like one-   
Who has been crucified.   
The jolts smash his body,   
Making him lose his grip-   
On the sword that he holds,   
As they crash and they rip. 

Electricity crackles,   
All over the place.   
The girders that frame him,   
Arms, legs and face.   
As the violence subsides,   
He draws his arms close.   
Concentrating the power-   
In one final dose. 

Le Blues Bar, Later 

'I wanted to tell you,'   
Joe says with regret,   
'Why didn't you?' says Amy,   
Still sounding upset.   
'Your mother and I...   
Thought it best not to say.'   
But he's scrunching his face,   
In that weird telltale way. 

'Best for who?' Amy asks,   
'I'm sorry,' says Joe.   
She pats Dawson's hand,   
'Hey, I gotta go.'   
Joe's disappointed,   
He wants her to stay,   
Try the 'fatherhood' thing,   
'Maybe, someday.' 

'When you're ready,' says Joe,   
She smiles, 'Good-bye, Joe'   
'Good-bye, Honey,' softly-   
As he watches her go.   
Methos comes over,   
Always says what he thinks,   
'She'll be back, Joe,'   
And pours them both drinks. 

'How do you know?'   
Methos still mystifies.   
'Cause I'm very old-   
And very wise.'   
They toast to 'Someday.'   
Both glasses clink,   
Then Watcher and Immortal-   
Share a sociable drink. 

Peace, Emit   
© 2003 

**_Under the Kilt_ from Highlander: The Official Site: **

Don Paonessa, Creative Consultant, Post Production   
'I liked this, the Joe and Methos show, Jim and Peter work well together. I ended up bringing in both Jim and Peter and looping everything in the car.' 

~ To Be   
  
---


End file.
